


i won't let you down

by charjace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Implied Child Abuse, M/M, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Luke, once again listens in on the song, listening as Reggie sings “Nobody taught me how to love myself, So how can I love somebody else, I'm so new to this, I swear that I'm doing my best, I won’t let you down...”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	i won't let you down

**Author's Note:**

> based on yungblud's song love song.
> 
> done within like an hour or two, no proof reading.

When he walked into the studio, there was the soft sound of guitar playing and he could hear the gentle voice of Reggie singing along. Julie was sitting across from Reggie, on her keyboard instead of her piano as she watched Reggie sing and play the acoustic guitar that was Luke’s. Usually, Luke would be a little upset that Reggie did so without permission, but – he knew Reggie would take good care of his guitar. He stood there, watching his friends working out a song together. Though, his heart hurt a little – they were making one  _ without _ him, but he pushes that feeling down. When the song finished, Julie spoke up, “Alex could come in with the drums with a slow build up, low and quiet until the bridge, where it’s hard. You sure you want to give this song to Luke? You could sing it, you know.”

“I’m backing vocals  Juls , I’m fine with him singing it,” Reggie says, giving a small smile towards her and giving a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“You can sing it,” Luke speaks up, causing the bassist to jump, eyes going wide and he can see Julie covering her mouth to hide a laugh that was forming on her lips. “Sorry. You guys are working on a song?” He leaves out the  _ without me _ part.

“Kind of,” Julie says, giving Luke a smile and Luke noticed how Reggie had gone slightly red, “Just thought music would help Reggie with his feelings. You boys... are  _ really _ something when it comes to your emotions.”

“Oh... _ Oh _ ,” Luke’s own eyes going wide, because if the lyrics were  _ anything _ to go by – that meant Reggie was in love with someone, and  _ why _ did that make his heart feel heavy. Plastering on a smile, the opposite of how he was currently feeling inside, he goes to sit next to Reggie, bumping shoulders with him. “Do I know this person?”

_ There was a soft knock on his window, it was late at night. Who would be up at this time of night? He wondered as he turned on is bedside lamp before walking over to his window. Opening his curtains, he sees Reggie standing outside with what looked like a bag on his shoulders. Quickly, Luke opened up his window, grabbing hold of the bag Reggie held out to him before helping Reggie into his room. A light frown formed on Luke’s face because he could faintly see blood on his friend’s face, and what looked like redness on his cheek. _

_ After shutting his window, he ushered Reggie to his bed where they sat down. A soft sob could be heard, and Luke’s heart shattered. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of his friend’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Reg...” Luke’s voice is soft as he let the nickname fall from his lips. Worry filling his voice, he couldn’t help it. _

_ “I just... The girls were asleep, they were being too loud,” Reggie mumbles out, and he lifts a hand up to wipe at the tears falling from his eyes, wincing at he did. “Fuck. C-Can I use your bathroom?” _

_ “After I clean you up,” Luke tells him, standing up and leading the pair out of his room. Quietly guiding Reggie to the bathroom, where he flicks on the light and sees the whole damage. His frown deepening as he looked at his friend, “Oh my  _ god _. You parents did this? Have they ever done this before?” _

_ Reggie shook his head, “No. First time. My mother just pushed me on her way to her bedroom. She was angry at me, at my dad. I fell onto the stairs.” Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe the story, but he knows if he pries any further, Reggie would shut him out and change the subject. _

_ Luke grabbed the first aid kit, and a flannel from under the sink – wetting it a little bit before going over to Reggie. Cleaning up the blood, trying his best to not disturb the reddening skin. Wiping at the tears that stained the bassist’s cheeks. It was quiet as they did do, and once Luke was done cleaning him up, he left Reggie alone to use the bathroom. _

_ When they were both back in his room, Luke gently grabs hold of Reggie’s face and places a soft kiss to the top of his head, resting his forehead against the others, rubbing his thumb soothingly against Reggie’s jaw. Tears were forming in Reggie’s eyes again, “I love you Reg. Don’t forget that.” _

_ There was a light nod of Reggie’s head, before he rested his head on Luke’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. Luke easily returning the embrace, holding on tightly as he heard his friend sobbing slightly. Luke just whispered soft  _ _ murmurs _ _ until they were both ready to crawl under the covers and fall asleep. _

“What did I say?” Luke asks, eyes not leaving the spot in which Reggie had just been moments before he just  _ poofed _ out. Worry was starting to crawl under his skin. He never would have wanted to make his friend uncomfortable, and he’s afraid he had just gone and done that by asking a small question. If he’s upset that out of all people Reggie confined in  _ Julie _ about this supposed crush of his – he won’t let it show. It’s nothing against Julie herself, but he thought that they told each other everything, but here was Reggie in love with someone but keeping it a secret from him.

A soft sigh came from Julie, and Luke looked at her finally, “Nothing. I shouldn’t have said it was about his feelings.”

“ So. .. he  _ is _ in love with someone?” The question falling from his lips before his brain could fully catch up. Why does the thought of Reggie being in love with someone, make his heart sink down further in his  chest?

Julie walked over to him, sitting next to Luke – resting her hand on his shoulder, they could do that now, “Does that... _ bother _ you?” Julie seemed  _ careful _ in the way she asked the question, as if she was searching for an answer to a question she wasn’t answering.

“It  _ shouldn’t _ , but...” Letting a defeated sigh fall from his lips, he confines in Julie, “It does. I don’t know why.”

He really doesn’t understand it, he wasn’t like this when he and Julie talked about their feelings a few nights after the Orpheum. They both agreed that they were in love with the  _ idea _ of each other, and the way they helped each other reconnect with the thing the love, music. That they weren’t in love with each other.

“Do you think...maybe, just maybe it’s because you love him?” Julie muses, keeping her eyes on Luke as she asks her question. 

“Of course, I love him, he’s my best friend Julie. I love him, I love Alex, I love you,” Luke replies, yet something deep inside him was starting to claw  its way into his chest. 

“I know,” Julie replies, moving her hand down to grab hold of Luke’s, giving it a small squeeze, “But you’re not in love with  _ me _ or Alex. You love us, yes. But, is it in the same way as you do Reggie?”

“I...”

_ Normally, no one is allowed at their rehearsals - Luke didn’t like it and preferred to focus on the music when they were in the studio. There was a strict  _ **_ No Girlfriend’s at Band Practice Policy – this means you Bobby _ ** _ rule, that Luke had brought in a few years ago when Bobby had gotten his first girlfriend and she was all over him to the point they couldn’t practice. He was the only member to try and date anyway. Plus, Luke didn’t like people hearing their songs when they weren’t finished yet, but today was the exception. _

_ Reggie had shown up to practice with his youngest sister in tow, he was apologising for bringing her along, but he couldn’t leave her alone at home with their parents yelling so loudly. His other sister was at a friend's house for the weekend, and so would his youngest, if her friend hadn’t come down with a bad cold. So, he had to resort to bringing little Eleanor to the practice. _

_ Eleanor sat on the couch, watching the band play and a smile gracing her lips as she watched her older brother play. Luke found it cute, especially when they took a break and Reggie had gone over to his sister, letting her try and play a few chords – which was hard with her small body and the big guitar.  _

_ When practice was over, Alex left to go pick up his sister from the birthday party she went too, and Bobby left to go on a date. Reggie had rested his bass in its stand, El had after their break had curled up on the couch and fell asleep to Sunset Curve playing. Luke quickly went up to the loft, finding a blanket and bringing it down, throwing it over the young Peters girl. _

_ “Thank you,” Reggie mumbles, his voice coming right next to Luke’s ear causing the brunette to jump slightly. The bassist rested his chin on Luke’s shoulder, and Luke tilted his head to meet his friend’s. “I know we said no watchers,  _ _ but.. _ _ I just..” _

_ “It’s okay Reg,” Luke cuts him off, a soft smile upon his lips as he looks at the young girl asleep on the couch. He was about to say something when Reggie yawned, “How much sleep did you get last night?” _

_ “Few hours. I’m fine, don-” _

_ “Go up to the loft, the air mattress is already blown up,” Luke hadn’t been bothered to undo it from when he last slept here. “Sleep. I can look after El if I need too.” _

_ “Don’t you need to get home?” _

_ “Mum can wait, you sleeping is more important. Go,” Luke tells him, and he is both relieved and disappointed when he no longer feels Reggie on his shoulder. Turning around, he watches as Reggie climbs up the loft.  _

Julie let go of his hand, “Go find him,” She encourages him as she stands herself up, giving Luke a reassuring smile. “Talk to him. I think you both need it.”

With that, Julie left the studio and Luke thought for a few moments before  poofing to the beach, he feels like that would be the best bet for Reggie, unless Reggie just  poofed into the house, and he’s just made a trip to the beach for nothing. But it turns out – no, Luke was right because he hears the familiar tune that had been playing earlier along with Reggie’s voice, but there seemed to be cracks in some of the words which make Luke worry more.

Luke, once again listens in on the song, listening as Reggie sings _ “Nobody taught me how to love myself, So how can I love somebody else, I'm so new to this, I swear that I'm doing my best, I won’t let you down...” _

Not wanting a repeat of minutes ago, Luke cleared his throat after Reggie set aside his guitar – which got Reggie to turn to look at him. There were tears in Reggie’s eyes, which got Luke to move as quick as possible to sit next to his friend on the bench. “Hey... hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Reggie answers, which doesn’t make sense in Luke’s brain. Why does Reggie feel like he has to apologise? “Did she tell you?”

“Did who tell me what? Reg, why are you crying?” Questions falling from his lips as he wipes at the tears that were still falling from his friend’s face. His heart tightening when Reggie lightly leans into his touch as Luke rests his hand on his friend’s cheek.

“Y-You don’t hate me?” Reggie manages to stutter out, fear in his eyes and Luke hates seeing that look in his friend’s eyes.

His face contorts into confusion at his friend’s question, “What? Never. Listen to me,” Luke tells Reggie, gaining his attention by rubbing his thumb against his jaw. “The day I  _ hate you _ is the day I no longer exist. Okay, I love you.” Luke leans in to press a soft kiss to Reggie’s forehead, resting his own against the bassist after, noses brushing slightly, “Whoever that song is about, they’re lucky okay to have you as someone who loves them.”

It hurt saying it, but it’s true – whoever Reggie loves is lucky in Luke’s eyes, Reggie was the kind of person to put aside his own hurt feelings to make sure you were happy, and Luke absolutely loves that of Reggie, though the idea of Reggie hurting, breaks his heart – Luke will always be there for Reggie, no matter what. “S-So Julie didn’t say?” Reggie asks, voice going quiet.

Luke shook his head slightly, “No, but... she did make me realises something. Reg, I love you. As in... I’m  _ in love _ with you. I...”

Not able to finish his sentence because the small distance between his and Reggie’s lips were closed by Reggie’s lips on his own. It was a quick simple kiss, yet Luke still found himself wanting to chase it. “You...  _ You _ are who the song was about.”

A light laugh fell past Luke’s lips, before he decided to capture Reggie’s with his own. Letting the kiss go on longer, lips moving against each other and the feeling of Reggie’s hand moving into his hair, made Luke want to melt. “I love you  _ so much _ Reg.” Luke murmurs against Reggie’s lips when they pull away, just a breath away.

“I love you too. I love you Luke,” Reggie replies, a big smile upon his lips that doesn’t want to fade away. 

When they get back to the studio, Julie and Alex were talking about the song, and Reggie opened his mouth to speak, but Luke got in their first, “Reggie is singing it. It’s  _ his _ song. Anyone  _ but _ Reggie  have an issue with it?” Both Julie and Alex shake their heads – then they both seemed to notice that Luke and Reggie’s hands were intertwined, matching smiles gracing their lips as they shared a quick look with each other, and Luke smiles, “Good, settled then. We can workshop the music, and maybe we can have it ready by the next gig.”

Reggie’s face blushed because everyone’s eyes were on him, he buried his head into Luke’s neck, and got even deeper when Luke pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head that he could get to at this angle. Grabbing hold of the guitar that was in Reggie’s hand, Luke then tugged Reggie further into the studio, “Now, Reggie, teach me the chords to your song.”


End file.
